One Weird Day
by LukeBryan
Summary: This is my fist fanfic, it might suck a little, but I promise it gets more interesting as you go one. This is about a girl and her friend getting stuck in a video game. Please follow me and like my story. I will make a part 2 to this story and it'll be interesting. I'm more of a boy I'm not really into Harry Potter, and Percy Jackson, so that's mainly what my stories will be about.


One Weird DayChapter 1

It was the day before Kayla's birthday and I was working really hard on her present. I had been working for like 3 hours and needed a break, so I started to play a video game. I had been playing for awhile and thought that I should get back working on Kayla's present. It was like 11:00 so I thought I should go to bed. When I woke up and I was in the video game I had been playing last night! I didn't know where I was in the game but, I did see my horse standing right next to me. I mounted up and I realized that I wasn't me I was in the main characters body. So I rode and came to this town called Valentine and I took my horse to the stable and got a different horse named Star. I had some money so I went to the hotel and rented a room. After that I needed food, so I went to the saloon. When I got in the saloon I saw a blond that looked familiar I went over to talk to her and realized it was Kayla! I asked her what the heck she was doing here and she said she just woke up in the middle of the street, and then came in here. I said do you know where you are? She's like no where. I replied saying in a video game I know my way around here like the back of my hand. She said great so how do we get out? I said the gang is camping in beaver hollow so let's go get your horse out of the stable and ride there I think it's like jumangi and we have to finish the game to get out. Kayla said wait we have to ride? I said no we can take the train and our horses will follow. Kayla said OK good I'm not that good at riding. I said where in the 1800's you're gonna have to learn. Kayla just rolled her eyes and said do you have any money? I said I think I have $4,000 since that's how much I have In the game. Kayla said I hope so. I said I rented a hotel room and it's getting dark let's go to sleep and we'll leave first light. But first let's go get kit out of the stable. OK Kayla said. We went and got each of us a horse and went to the hotel and went to bed. The next morning we left bright and early and I did have everything I had in the game so we went to the train station and bought a ticket to Annesburg it was about a 3 hour train ride. Later that morning about 10:00 we got to the little work town of Annesburg. I hadn't been there in a few weeks so I didn't really know where I was going. But, we eventually made it to areas that I knew and rode up to beaver hollow. When we walked into camp Dutch didn't like how Kayla came into camp I just told him she was joining the gang. Dutch said no female joins my gang less takin to me first. I was still acting like Arthur Morgan and said well one did its either both of us or none of us. Being Dutch and knowing we needed more people and he couldn't afford to lose his best gunslinger he excepted saying if this girl turns on us and cleans this gang out our blood will be on your hands Arthur. I replied saying I know I trust her though. Dutch said I hope you're right, she's gonna have to stay with you cause we don't got no more beds. That's fine I said. Kayla was stunned that I knew this game and character so well. I asked Kayla if she wanted to go hunting? Kayla said don't you need a tag or some? No I said it's the 1800's remember. Oh ya right said Kayla. We left and went to the best hunting spot I knew. We got a huge deer and it was getting dark. Kayla said shouldn't we get back to camp? No its fine I said we can just set up a camp here and stay out here then go to Saint Denis in the morning to get you some more now close that will make fit in better. Kayla said ya my everyday skinny jeans and t-shirt aren't really 1800's cloths. We both laughed and, then Kayla said where are we going to sleep there's only one tent with on bed roll and there's 2 of us. I replied saying it's fine I can sleep out here you take the bed roll it's not that cold out and you don't have the cloths for sleeping outside like this I do. Okay fine by me said Kayla laughing. The next morning we woke up really early since we have a long ride ahead of us. We were about half way to Saint Denis and Kayla said she was getting tired of riding and her butt was getting sore. I said well it's to far to walk so why don't we stop for lunch. There's a river a few miles up we can stop at. Sounds good to me Kayla said. We stopped at the river and had some lunch, then there was these guys who came while we were eating. They said oh wow this must be one them city poke. She's got them nice clothes on. I said back off. Oh so tuff they said and started shooting. Kayla hurried and ran behind a rock. I grabbed my rifle and started shooting. I got shot once in the arm and once in the gut, but I kept shooting and killed them both. Kayla came running saying oh my gosh, oh my gosh are you okay? I said it's nothing and we're in a game so I'll be fine if I drink some health cure. Kayla said who were they? I said by the looks of it O'driscolls. Kayla said, who are they? Bad people I said. We bes we goin I said again. We left and soon got to the swamps. It was dark now, and the night folk are out. They kill and hang you to trees I said we better get out of here as fast as possible. We were just walking along and I heard the night folk coming.

Chapter 2

Saint Denis

I said Kayla are you comfortable running fast on her. No she said why. You have to if you want to live, I said. The night folk are coming and they will kill us. She said can I get on back of you? I said sure but hurry. She jumped on and we ran as fast as we could until we got to Saint Denis. When we got there, we immediately went to the stable and got new horses. Then, we went and rented a hotel room. We better just go to the tailler tomorrow it's late and they're probably closed. We where having a peaceful night, until the sheriff came barging in, he said that Kayla was a criminal since she had such nice clothes on and assumed she stole them. So Kayla was arrested, and so of course I had to go break her out of jail. However, first I had to go get her different clothes. I went to the tailor, and got her some 1800's clothes, and went to go buy some dynamite. I got my best horses, and rode to the jail. When I got there she was sitting in the corner curled up with a terrifying look on her face. I whispered her name "Kayla". She looked over, and yelled Brynlee, I said be quiet you're gonna get us caught. She's said oh sorry, how are you planning on getting me out of here. I said stand back I have some dynamite I'm gonna blow off this window. She ran as far from the window as she could and ducked behind the bathroom bucket. I planted the dynamite and ran. As soon as it blew I ran and got the horses and told Kayla to hurry and get on. We ran as fast as we could for as long as we could and got back to Valentine. When we got there, we rented a hotel and Kayla changed, and I went to switch the horses. I was halfway asleep, when Kayla said, you know you can sleep up on the bed it's a king, you don't have to sleep on the floor. I said really? I don't want it to be awkward since you know I'm not me. She said you are you just in a different body. I said fine and slept up In the bed with her. The next morning I woke up and saw Kayla sleeping In my chest like we were a married couple. I woke her up and she said oh sorry I forgot I was in the video game I thought you were my husband. I replied saying oh it's fine and gave her a hug. She said so how are we supposed to complete the game? I said were on the last level so not to long.

Good she said. I said so in the mean time wanna go back to Annesburg and see Dutch? Sure she said sarcastically. I said fine what do you want to do? Um she said how about we go back to that big town... Saint Denis or what ever it's called and go do stuff. Like a date. I said you know I'm a girl right. Ya not like that like a friend date. I said fine. We went a bought a train ticket, and we went to Saint Denis. On the train Kayla again fell asleep on my shoulder. I was really concerned now, but I didn't want to talk about it with her. When we got to the town I said we should go to the theater first. She said Ya let's do that. She grabbed my hand and took off running. I was wondering how or what was going through her head, was she gay? Was she missing her husband? I have no idea, but I don't want to upset her so I played along. We got to the theater, and the ticket taker put us in different spots, and Kayla said um Mr. I would like to sit by my husband if that's OK. He said Ya no problem and fixed it. During the move the was laying on my shoulder again and playing with my gun belt. After the movie was over the people that where sitting behind us said wow you guys are the most affectionate couple I have ever seen. Kayla said thanks. I just smiled awkwardly. We then went to the saloon. When we got there Kayla got me drunk. After that everything is a blur. I just remembered one thing, Kayla kissed me! And then I think she rented a hotel room and we did a little more than that. I still didn't say anything about it until we were riding bake to beaver hollow and I asked her about it. I said why have you been pretending that we're a couple she said to blend in. I said really? Yup and she took off. She stopped up by a lake and said shall we eat. Sure I said. After we ate she stripped down into her under garments and dove into the lake. She hadn't come up for a while so I dove down there to. When I opened my eyes again we where back home in my bedroom. Weirdly Kayla was there to. She said please don't tell my husband that I slept with a game character. I said but why did you. She said I have always wanted to let you know that I have fellings for you so I thought that if I pretended that we where a couple you would get the memo, but you obviously didn't so after I slept with you I gave up. I said wow just wow. Kayla at this point was on her hands and knees begging me not to tell anyone especially her husband. I said Ya sure you're one of my best friends I couldn't Do that to you. She said thanks you're my favorite. I said can you do me one favor. She said sure anything what is it. I said don't talk to brenna(my nemesis) she's like Ya no problem. I said thanks and she left. Later that night I was playing red Dead redemption 2 and got ducked in again. I landed in the same spot as last time and I said no not again. Then I ran into the saloon and was yelling Kayla, Kayla, we're back. The saloon went silent. I didn't see Kayla anywhere, but I did see Luke Bryan. I went up to him, and he said where am I.


End file.
